


姑娘集

by Silvercoin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvercoin/pseuds/Silvercoin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is happened in an universe that Sebastian Stan is still in Romania & Chris Evans is a tourist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	姑娘集

chris怀疑自己陷入了一场梦里。

十天前，他背着行囊第一次踏上了东欧的土地；  
三天前，他在布朗古堡里对着吸血鬼的传说放声大笑；  
两天前，他边幻想着姑娘集上能歌善舞的美女，边在崎岖的盘山公路上吐得昏天黑地。  
"真的可以从姑娘集带走顺眼的姑娘吗？"那是他当时唯一的念头。

而现在，他却坐在一幢木屋的门廊上，望着漫天火光灿烂的晚霞，以及被晚霞映红的群山和草地，右手拿着罐啤酒，左手掌下覆着另一只手－一只男人的手。  
而小chris在裤裆里蠢蠢欲动。

他一定是在做梦。

 

这场梦起始于昨天，大概。  
他不记得是怎么从那辆长途车上下来的了，应该不会太好看－毕竟呕吐和盘山公路已经搞得他晕头转向两腿发虚。而劈头盖脸洒下的烈日又让他眼前一黑。  
他就这么跌跌撞撞地随着人流赶往目的地－那个一年一度，盛况空前的姑娘集。

姑娘集，顾名思义就是姑娘的集市不是吗？即使不象阿姆斯特丹那样站成一排明码标价，那也应该。。。差不离？  
至少chris是这么以为的。

所以当他最终到达山顶，看着漫山巨大的帐篷，和穿梭其间的嘈杂人群－穿着颜色鲜艳的民族服装，而且大部分都是男性，大叔－chris有点懵。  
在弯腰又干呕了一轮之后，他迈开僵硬的双腿，朝集市走去。

然后那个梦就开始了。

他看见了那个男人。  
在一堆大胡子的和蔼大叔中间。他的存在有些格格不入。chris说不清是为什么－他一样穿着宽松的白色亚麻衬衫，他一样坐在琳琅满目的手工制品后面，但是他就是与众不同。

大概是因为眼睛？chris定定地看着他，他似乎有所感应，转头，他们的视线在空中相遇，穿过重重的人群。

那一瞬间，chris真切地感觉到了梦境。  
所有的嘈杂和鼎沸都如潮水般褪去，周围的世界变成了默片，连同那些无时无刻不在脑子里折磨自己的钝痛和尖叫，都不见了。  
他发现自己在往那个方向迈步，没有颤抖和虚浮，然后撞到了两个人－也许是三个，没有疼痛和抱怨，感觉如此不真实，如同在云端漫步。

最终他站在了那个男人面前。

他发现他的眼睛是灰绿色的，不，也许是灰蓝。  
他闻到了森林和草地，混合着覆盆子，奶油和渍苹果的香气。

他怀疑他所有的感官都在联合起来欺骗他，让他失去判断力。

 

"你是吸血鬼吗？" 他听见自己问。

男人笑了－红润的嘴唇向上勾起，露出门牙边两颗犬齿－他似乎对这个问题并不陌生，笑完之后他抿了抿嘴，用右手将一缕半长的额发捋到脑后："你觉得呢？"

他白皙的手指插在墨褐色的头发里，眼里映着蓝色的天空，嘴角上翘的弧度让他美得惊心动魄。

是的，惊心动魄。

chris说不出话来。

 

 

"你叫什么名字？"在熙熙攘攘的集市上，chris站在男人的摊位前，被往来的人群磕碰得跌跌撞撞，许久之后才找回语言的功能，然后又慌不迭地补充，"我叫Chris Evans，来自美国。"他在裤子上擦里擦汗，伸出手去。

男人不置可否地看着他伸过来的手："你是游客。"一个肯定句。  
他坐下来，拿起手边的一件银器开始擦拭，"你在这里见到我，聊上几句，说一声再见，然后，永远不会再见。名字，没有意义。"

所以，这是拒绝。

chris收回手，带着被看穿的尴尬。他太心急，表现得就像个十七岁的青涩少年，想要在校园里拉住心仪已久的女生，热情，却鲁莽。

而他早已不是十七岁，对方也不是女生。

可是chris真的不知道该怎么搭讪更好一些，他不擅长这个。

 

摊位前挤进两个女孩，chirs不得不往旁边让了让。一个女孩在面前精致的银首饰里犹豫不决，另一个跟男人用chris不懂的语言说着什么，她双颊泛红，眼睛闪亮。

她喜欢他。chris心想。

然后，男人拿出一张纸写了什么递给那个女孩。chris惊讶地发现那是个电话号码。

所以他并不是拒绝所有人，只是在拒绝chris。

女孩们雀跃着离去，chris走回摊位前。他当时的表情一定非常复杂。  
男人发现了，他抬起头来看着chris，然后用手指了指旁边的山坡，那里人声鼎沸，比这里更加热闹，"那里才是真正的姑娘集，你可以去那里喝几杯，跳跳舞，然后找个心仪的姑娘，聊聊天，你知道。。。"他耸了耸肩，"而不是在这里，浪费时间。"

 

那确实是chris的计划，就在几分钟之前，在看到这个男人之前。  
但是现在一切都变了。

他的心被占据了。

 

他从未经历过这种感觉，他生生分裂成了两半，一半在梦外，还是原来的自己，清醒着，他知道自己下一步该去哪里，该做什么，该接触什么人，做什么事，说什么话。  
另一半的自己在梦里，他雀跃着，尖叫着，所有的感官和意识都在推动着他去靠近那个男人，他整个人像是被突如其来的飓风侵袭了，这股力量太过强大，他剧烈地随风摇摆，无力抵抗。

理智向左，感情向右。

而他在梦里。

"我要买那个。"chris指着男人手里正在擦拭的东西，像是抓住一棵救命稻草，他没看清那是什么，但这不重要。

男人把那东西从灰色的擦银布里拿出来，那是一个小小的十字架。

很好，吸血鬼做的十字架。

男人轻轻地叹了口气，问："要包起来吗？"

"要要！"chris毫不犹豫地点头，包或不包也不重要，他只是想要和他多待一会。

他搞不清楚他现在是在挣扎着反抗，还是在随波逐流。  
取决于哪个才是真正的自己，而他现在无从分辨。

 

在男人拿出木盒开始包装的时候，chris再一次开口："也许现在你该留个名字和电话给我。"他有些心虚地看着盒子，"为了。。。保修？"

男人停下手上的动作看着他，皱着眉。chris忐忑不安地回看他，他不知道自己在对方眼里是不是已经成为了一个纠缠不休的让人讨厌的游客，可是作为一个顾客，这算得上是个正当诉求，大概？

然后男人笑了－带着些无奈和放任。  
chris不能完全读懂这笑容，至少不是彻底的讨厌，所以，也许－只是也许，还有小小的机会？

"好吧，chris。"他说，同时把包好的东西递过去，"我们玩个游戏如何？"

Chris接过盒子，无比期待地看着眼前的天空蓝。

白云随着轻风在头顶飘过，蓝色是代表希望的。

 

"如果我们能再见面，我就答应你….一个愿望。"

 

"hey，别做这种跑出两步就回头的幼稚举动好吗...."


End file.
